A dent versão brasileira
by Carol81Brazil
Summary: Tag to Episode 5.1 Sympathy for the Devil se não assistiu ao epidódio por favor não leia, afinal temos alguns, tudo bem muitos spoilers - Começa logo no final da cena no fim do episódio onde temos o Sam e o Dean no estacionamento do hospital.


A Dent versão brasileira

**By Carol M.**

Tradução Carolina Olivar

Tag to Episode 5.1 Sympathy for the Devil

Começa logo no final da cena no fim do episódio onde temos o Sam e o Dean no estacionamento do hospital.

**Disclaimer**: não, eles não são meus. Apenas gosto brincar com eles... Mas bem que eu queria o Jen.

Note: Está é a primeira fic escrita por Carol M. Ela já escrevia fictions de outros seriados.

**

* * *

****Um rachadura**

"Eu só não sei se posso confiar em você," disse Dean, as palavras saindo de sua boca como uma bala.

Ele observou como Sam levava o "tiro", o rosto de seu irmão se contorceu. Instantaneamente, quase como um reflexo, Dean se arrependeu. Cada célula do seu corpo por instinto dizia que ele deveria confortar seu irmão. Afinal ele fez isso durante toda a vida. _Tomar conta de Sammy_. Ele não queria machucá-lo. Não poderia na verdade. Mesmo agora, apesar de tudo seu gene protetor gritava para que ele protegesse o Sam. Mas era como se uma força invisível o segurasse onde estava. No fundo do coração, tudo o que ele queria era ir até seu irmãozinho, dar um soco de brincadeira e pretender que nada tinha acontecido. Mas tudo tinha acontecido. Ele apenas não podia esquecer a dor.

Dean se virou e andou até o carro, sentindo os olhos de Sam nas suas costas. Entrou no carro, batendo a porta. Suspirou e esfregou seus olhos cansados. Esperou ouvir a porta do carro abrir e o carro se inclinar um pouco com o peso de Sam entrando no carro. Mas nada aconteceu. Olhou pelo retrovisor e viu que Sam ainda estava em pé atrás do carro, com um olhar de cachorro maltratado que havia acabado de levar um chute.., olhar que Dean preferiu ignorar.

"Dean," choramingou Sam.

Dean abaixou o vidro do carro, irritado "Sam, apenas entre no carro".

Sam nem se mexeu. Ele apenas ficou em pé ali, olhando perdido e solitário.

"Dean, eu sinto muito, cara."

"Meu, você vai entrar no carro ou eu vou ter que forçá-lo?" Aquele maldito instinto protetor tomou conta dele de novo. Droga.

"Eu sou patético, Dean".

Dean revirou os olhos. "Sam, eu juro por Deus, cara..."

"Vá em frente, me atropela. Você vai fazer um favor para o mundo". Disse Sam, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, seu olhar preso no chão.

"Beleza, como você quiser," disse Dean. Ele podia jogar esse jogo. Colocou o carro em marcha ré e acelerou até estar a menos de uma polegada de Sam, parando abruptamente. Sam deu um passo para trás, assustado.

"Você terminou?" disse Dean gravemente. "Entra no carro!"

Sam olhou para o chão em derrota e andou lentamente até o carro. Entrou e se encolheu no banco de passageiros, fechando a porta bem devagar.

Dean olhou para frente, sem olhar nem uma vez para Sam. Ele não podia encarar aqueles malditos olhos tristes. "Vamos apenas voltar para o hotel e dormir um pouco." Novamente ele colocou o carro em movimento dando ré até sair do estacionamento. Ele colocou uma fita do Metallica "Enter Sandman", que começou a tocar na maior altura. Dean tentou relaxar enquanto dirigia e ouvia o som da música e esquecer, mesmo que fosse só por alguns segundos, tudo o que aconteceu nas últimas duas semanas.

Infortunadamente, o irmão dele tinha outros planos.

"Você e Bobby poderiam ter me matado", disse sam.

Dean abaixou o som da música. "O quê?"

"Vocês deveriam ter me matado," disse Sam.

Dean não estava no humor para agüentar a "Festa do pobre e coitado Sam. Ele realmente não estava. "É, talvez nós devemos," disse sarcasticamente voltando a aumentar o volume da música.

Sam retaliou e abaixou o volume. "Você deveria ter me matado a primeira vez que me pegou bebendo sangue de demônio. Inferno, você deveria ter me deixado morto quando teve a chance. Então nada desse fogo do inferno, selos sendo quebrados, fim do mundo, nada desse merda teria acontecido".

"Cara, eu realmente não bebi o suficiente para agüentar sua auto-flagelação , okay. E o que você quer dizer com nada disso teria acontecido?" disse Dean, a necessidade de fugir de repente perdeu o lugar para a necessidade de defender-se.

"Se fosse não tivesse feito o acordo, você nunca teria ido para o inferno, e eu nunca teria ficado sozinho e desesperado, e você nunca teria quebrado o primeiro selo," disse Sam.

Dean apertou a mandíbula com tanto força que ele quase quebrou um dente. "Oh, oh, agora eu entendi. Então tudo isso é minha culpa, certo? Porque eu fui tão egoísta que quis manter meu irmãozinho vivo e não quis que ele morresse... e então eu deixei ele sozinho... e porque eu sou tão fraco, eu não pude ficar no inferno sem me tornar um monstro e comecei o maldito apocalipse!"

"Não foi o que eu quis dizer," disse Sam.

"Sammy, todo dia eu me arrependo do que eu fiz no inferno. Todo maldito dia. E nunca vai haver um dia que isso não pesará em mim, quer eu viva mais seis dias ou sessenta anos, não vai haver um dia que eu não me lembre e me arrependa por tudo que aconteceu lá embaixo. Eu sei o que eu fiz, cara, acredite-me. Eu estraguei tudo, e é tudo culpa minha. E eu vou viver com isso!". Dean olhou para as mãos dele "Eu vou tentar".

Sam deu de ombros. "Então você estragou tudo. Você mesmo acabou de dizer Dean, você se transformou em um monstro no inferno. O grande Dean Winchester que caçou e lutou com o mal se tornou mal. Por quê? Porque você é humano! Você não é perfeito. Você não é um anjo ou um deus. Você é apenas um rapaz, cara... capaz de cometer erros horríveis," disse Sam, lágrimas começam a inundar seus olhos. "Então por que você não pode me perdoar por ter feito a mesma coisa? Por que você não pode me perdoar por me tornar em algo feio quando tudo a minha volta estava caindo aos pedaços?"

Dean parou o carro no acostamento. Ele olhou para seu irmão com as mãos tremendo. "Porque não é a mesma coisa, cara! Nunca te trai! Nunca, nem uma vez! Eu posso ter começado o fim do mundo, meu, mas nunca menti para você. Eu sempre te protegi. Sempre!" Dean engoliu com dificuldade, lutando com suas próprias lágrimas.

Sam respirou fundo e as lágrimas começaram a cair. "Eu pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Pensei que talvez uma vez, que eu era tão forte quanto meu irmão mais velho. Que eu sabia mais que você e que assim eu poderia te salvar, como você sempre fez comigo! Eu nunca quis te trai, Dean. Pensei que os fins justificam os meios e que você, eventualmente, notaria isso, que eu estava tentando ser o herói e fazer você e o pai orgulhosos."

"Isso é bobagem," disse Dean.

"O pai nunca pegou o caminho mais fácil. Não importa o que precisasse ser feito, ele fazia, não importava o que. Inferno, quantas vezes você quase morreu por causa das coisas que ele fez? Quantas vezes ele colocou um demônio antes de você ou de nossas vidas?"

Dean lhe Dean um olhar mortal. "Não fale dele assim, cara!"

"Mesmo agora, você defende ele! Eu só estava fazendo o que eu pensei que era certo. Eu estava tentando salvar o mundo. E você sabe o que, Dean, eu estava errado." Sam assentiu com a cabeça para si mesmo, as lagrimas Rolando livremente. "Eu estava errado," ele disse suavemente. "Por que eu tenho que ser perfeito? Como eu não posso estragar as coisas? Por que é tão simples apenas apontar meus erros?"

"Sam."

"Dean, me perdoe se eu te magoei. Eu sinto muito por isso, mas do que por qualquer outra coisa, inferno, mais até do que causar o fim do mundo. Me desculpe. Eu não quero sua confiança, não quero nem mesmo o seu perdão. Eu só quero uma chance. A chance de compensar tudo de errado que fiz com você... sem mencionar o Bobby e Deus e o resto do mundo. Eu quero ser alguém que você e o pai terão orgulho. Inferno, Dean, eu quero ser alguém de quem eu possa me orgulhar.

"Sam."

"Mas eu não acho que posso fazer isso sem você," disse Sam.

Dean suspirou profundamente.

"Você ainda me ama Dean?" perguntou Sam, com um olhar de medo em seu rosto.

"Cara, isso é simplesmente assustador," disse Dean.

Sam cutucou o braço de dean. "Eu estou falando sério, bro. Você sabe o que eu quero dizer."

Dean olhou brevemente para Sam e então olhou para outra direção por um longo momento, o olhar fora de foco, com as lagrimas que ameaçavam rolar. "Lógico que amo," ele sussurrou tão suavemente que mais pareceu com o som da respiração.

"Então me dê essa chance de acertar as coisas com você. Apenas uma chance. Se eu estragar tudo, acabe comigo, Mate-me. Inferno, eu mesmo vou me matar. Só uma chance. Eu mereço isso," disse Sam com um tom de esperança na voz.

Dean se mexeu no acento e olhou para frente. Ele não tinha coragem de olhar para Sam. Ainda não. Ele ainda não tinha chegado a tal ponto. "Eu vou pensar nisso," ele disse.

Sam relaxou visivelmente no assento, um pequeno sorriso e seu rosto.

Dean ligou o carro novamente e voltou a por o carro na estrada. Ele colocou a mão sobre o botão de volume do rádio. "Mas eu vou disser uma coisa, você toca no meu rádio de novo, e nó terminamos para sempre, eu te jogo na estrada," ele disse com os olhos na estrada.

Sam riu suavemente e secou as lagrimas que marcavam seu rosto.

Dean aumentou o som do radio e acelerou pela auto-estrada.

End / Fim


End file.
